This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Modern video systems increasingly use sophisticated video display technologies such as an on-screen display or a graphic centric mode (referred to collectively as an “OSD”) to assist in the display of video. The OSD facilitates features such as an on-screen guides and web browsers. In this set-up, the video is shown in a window that occupies less than the entire video screen.
During normal, non-OSD operation, the picture settings for a display device may change rapidly for a variety of reasons. These reasons include, but are not limited to, channel changes and commercial breaks. In response to these rapid changes in the pictures settings, a decoder unit, such as a cable box, or the display device, such as a television or digital light projection system (“DLP”), can automatically adjust the screen format or colorimetry of the display. These adjustments may be based on picture data that is embedded within the incoming video signal or based on default picture data determined by the type of video signal. The new picture settings are generally applied fairly abruptly, but most viewers do not notice the abrupt changes because the entire screen changes when the input changes. On the contrary, when the video is displayed using an OSD, the OSD does not change when the input changes. In this situation, when the display adjusts the picture settings in response to a change in the picture data, it can cause noticeable, abrupt on-screen fluctuations that can annoy viewers.